Quelques gouttes de sang
by Lyla0i
Summary: Drabbles sur le fandom de Twilight écrits dans le groupe Papotage, écriture, lecture et bonne humeur lors d'une "soirée drabbles" mais vous ne trouverez ici que mes textes. Mais c'est quoi ? Chacun propose un mot et nous avons tous 7 min pour écrire un texte avec ce mot sur le fandom. (rating M au cas où)
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

J'ai décidé de republié mes drabbles en les rangeant par fandom. Ainsi ils seront plus visibles et ce sera plus simple pour les lecteurs de s'y retrouver.

Je continue donc ici avec _Twilight_ (Je ne suis pas fan des films, particulièrement de Bella, mais j'aime bien certains personnages) !

Mais c'est quoi ?

En fait, lors d'une soirée drabbles, chacun propose un mot et nous avons tous 7 minutes pour écrire un texte avec ce mot sur le fandom que l'on souhaite.

Pour rappel

Les drabbles qui suivent ont été écrit dans le groupe **Papotage, écriture, lecture et bonne humeur** lors d'une "soirée drabbles" mais vous ne trouverez ici que mes textes.

Tous les drabbles à venir : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont tous la propriété de leur auteur.

La plupart de mes textes sont hors-canons, si ça ne vous plaît pas, s'il y a des homophobes ou des âmes sensibles par ici vous pouvez faire demi-tour.

Sinon, je vous remercie de venir lire cet exercice auquel je me suis prêtée avec plaisir. Sous chaque mot imposé, vous trouverez le fandom et le nombre de mots.

Je vais mettre ici un drabble par chapitre sauf si les drabbles se suivent pour former une histoire à part entière.

Bonne lecture


	2. Boucle

**BOUCLE**

Twilight _ 91 mots

Âme-sœur ou chanteuse ? La réponse n'était pas toujours évidente pour le concerné. Mais pour ses proches, ça pouvait en être autrement. Là il voulait juste que la chanteuse qui s'était emparée de l'esprit de son frère la boucle. Elle parlait trop sur des sujets qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Et sans sincérité. Il lui semblait juste qu'elle voulait les manipuler comme elle pourrait le faire avec des pantins pour parvenir à ses fins. Comment son frère pouvait-il ne pas s'en apercevoir ? Elle risquait de mener leur famille à leur perte.


	3. Nuit noire

**NUIT NOIRE**

Twilight _80 mots

L'animal broutait pendant une nuit noire, sombre. C'était une nuit sans lune, sans luminosité. Les nuages s'accumulaient à l'est, l'air était lourd. L'animal leva la tête, il avait sentit un danger. Un coup de tonnerre retentit, l'orage éclata. Les nuages se déplaçaient rapidement et quelques minutes plus tard une pluie torrentiel s'abattit sur la forêt. L'animal laissa retomber sa vigilance et reprit son repas. Il ne sentit pas le vampire arriver. Il mourut avant même de réaliser qu'il était attaqué.


	4. Cadavre

**CADAVRE**

Twilight _ 109 mots

Il était à genoux au milieu d'une marre de sang. Il tenait son visage dans ses mains, le maculant de sang. Le cadavre devant lui était horrible à regarder, même pour lui. Il ne comprenait pas comment cela avait pu arriver. Il lui avait promis de la protéger, qu'il ne lui arriverait rien jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait décidé de se transformer elle aussi. Mais il avait failli. Elle était morte. Jamais ils ne pourraient être heureux ensemble… Un monstre l'avait tuée… et ce monstre, ce n'était pas lui. Il allait la venger. Son assassin ne savait pas dans quoi il s'était engagé. Mieux valait ne pas contrarier un vampire.


	5. Vengeur

**VENGEUR**

Twilight _ 122 mots

Jasper poussa un cri de rage et de douleur dans le sombre cachot où il était retenu depuis bien trop longtemps. Ils avaient fui Forks avec Alice lorsque celle-ci avait eu une vision : s'ils restaient, toute leur famille serait massacrée, alors que s'ils partaient, elle serait sauvée. Ils n'avaient pas hésité avant de prendre leurs affaires sauf qu'un groupe de vampires les avait cueillit un peu plus loin. A deux contre vingt, ils n'avaient pas fait le poids. Séparé d'Alice, emprisonné, Jasper avait senti toutes les émotions de sa conjointe jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ne décide de se donner la mort.

Le cœur douloureux, l'esprit vengeur, Jasper n'était plus, le Major avait prit le contrôle… au premier faux pas, ils paieraient.


	6. cloche

**CLOCHE**

Twilight _ 138 mots

Jasper regardait avec agacement son frère roucouler dans les bras de Bella. Son don lui permettait de ressentir les émotions émanant des gens mais aucun amour ne lui parvenait de l'humaine, seulement de la satisfaction et de l'envie. La jeune femme n'était pas aussi cloche qu'elle en avait l'air, le blond en était sûr.

Jasper la soupçonnait de manipuler Edouard afin d'accéder à l'immortalité. Elle qui avait déjà horreur de vieillir a à peine dix-sept ans, était prête à tous les sacrifices…

« **T'en fais pas, il finira par réaliser qu'elle n'est qu'une chanteuse, son âme-sœur finira par se révéler à lui. **» Lui annonça Alice en prenant place à ses côtés.

Il la regarda, attendant qu'elle en dise plus mais elle se contenta de lui sourire avant d'ajouter « **Allons chasser, ça te fera du bien. **»


	7. Vide

**VIDE**

Twilight _ 151 mots

Il mit la main sur son cœur. Rien. Aucun battement, aucun mouvement. Il était désemparé. Il ne se souvenait plus très bien de ce qu'il c'était passé : quelqu'un arrivant derrière lui, une douleur dans le cou puis l'apocalypse. Il avait eu l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur et d'être frigorifié en même temps pendant des heures. Il lui avait semblé agoniser pendant des jours entiers. Il s'était tordu de douleur pendant ce qui, pour lui, avait été l'éternité. Il avait souhaité mourir, il avait cru mourir, et pourtant, il était encore là. Il bougeait, il voyait et entendait, trop bien même… mais il était vide. La vie avait quitté son corps, ne laissant que l'enveloppe corporelle. Qu'un pantin… oui mais dirigé par qui ? Sûrement par la faim dans un premier temps car une jeune femme passa devant lui, réveillant un instinct qu'il ne savait pas posséder, un instinct de chasseur.


	8. Ecole

**ECOLE**

Twilight _ 99 mots

L'école de la vie n'avait pas été facile pour lui… comme pour beaucoup de ses semblables. Mais contrairement à d'autres, il regrettait certains des actes de son vivant. Il avait commis des actes horribles avant d'être vampire. Depuis sa mort il essayait de faire du bien, de rattraper ses erreurs, et ce malgré sa nature de vampire. Il savait que les chasses aux sorcières auxquelles il avait participé jadis étaient finies mais si sa nature était révélée au commun des mortels, il le savait… Il ne serait plus celui qui chassait… il serait la proie, le monstre à brûler.


	9. Nappe

**NAPPE**

Twilight _ 115 mots

Il fut horrifié lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits. Dire qu'il avait perdu le contrôle de son vampire était un euphémisme. Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis une dizaine d'années. Il avait créé un tableau cauchemardesque autour de lui. Les humains qui s'étaient retrouvés pour dîner étaient tous morts. Cinq corps étaient éparpillés à travers le séjour. La vaisselle du repas ainsi que les plats étaient miraculeusement intactes, parfaitement installés sur une nappe blanche qui continuait de se tinter de rouge. Trois des invités n'avaient pas réussi à quitter la table avant de mourir.

Il savait qu'il avait merdé mais maintenant il devait nettoyer les traces de son passage s'il ne voulait pas exposer sa famille.


	10. Mygale

**MYGALE**

Twilight _ 71 mots

Emmett cria. Tous les membres de sa famille se retournèrent vers lui… et explosèrent de rire. Le vampire avait était surpris par une mygale qui avait escaladé sa cuisse. Dans un geste brusque il tua l'inopportune.

« **C'est la petite bête qui a fait peur à la grande !** » Se moqua Rosalie.

Emmett bouda. Il avait été surpris, voilà tout ! Pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire !


	11. Alpha

**ALPHA**

Twilight _ 123 mots

Jacob aurait pu être l'alpha mais il avait décliné. Il avait repoussé une partie de l'héritage de ses ancêtres parce qu'il sentait qu'autre chose était prévu pour lui… autre chose oui, mais quoi ? Il savait à l'intérieur de lui qu'il avait fait le bon choix mais maintenant qu'il devait l'expliquer à son père ça ne lui semblait plus aussi évident. Les mots avaient du mal à venir jusqu'à lui et les quelques uns qui cheminaient jusqu'à son cerveau desservaient sa décision plus qu'ils ne la justifiait. Devant son père, l'ancien alpha, il se sentait mal et pas à la hauteur des espérances de celui-ci. Cependant il se passa quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer.

"**Tu sais Jacob, je suis fier de toi.**"


	12. Ebulition

**Ebullition**

Twilight _ 110 mots

Il tomba à genoux en hurlant dans la ruelle sinistre où il se trouvait. La douleur était inimaginable. Il lui semblait que son sang était en ébullition et s'évaporait par les pores de sa peau. Devant lui, un homme magnifique le regardait avec satisfaction. Il savait que c'était de sa faute si ses organes s'arrêtaient les uns après les autres. Si son estomac semblait se digérer lui-même. Mais malgré toute la haine qu'il aurait pu vouloir ressentir à juste titre, il ne pouvait en ressentir un seul soupçon. Tout son être était possédé par la douleur et c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait ressentir et exprimer à ce moment précis.


	13. Imagination

**Imagination**

Twilight _ 138 mots

Bella avait beau faire tous les efforts d'imagination possible, elle ne se visualisait pas vieille… adulte même. Elle avait bien observé les femmes autour d'elle. Dès qu'elles entraient dans l'âge adulte quelque chose changeait dans leur visage, dans leur corps, dans leur façon de s'habiller, de se coiffer, de se mouvoir… même de penser. Dès qu'elles finissaient les études et entraient dans la vie active elles prenaient littéralement un coup de vieux qui se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Cet avenir était inenvisageable pour elle. Si elle pouvait demander à un génie d'exhausser un voeu, ce serait celui d'arrêter de vieillir à dix-sept ans, ne jamais atteindre les dix-huit. Elle savait que les génies n'existaient pas mais elle était sûre que si jamais la moindre opportunité d'atteindre cette utopie se manifestait, elle la saisirait.


	14. Clair

**CLAIR**

Twilight_ 124 mots

Il était assis en haut d'un arbre alors que le soleil se levait. La nuit avait était claire. Il avait passé les dernières heures éloigné des siens à se ressourcer en regardant le ciel étoilé en compagnie d'un hibou visiblement dépourvu d'instinct de survie. Cette pensée le fit sourire. Pour une fois qu'un animal n'avait pas peur de lui, il pouvait dire qu'il avait apprécié sa présence. Il avait apprécié d'être en compagnie d'un être vivant qui ne le considérait pas comme une menace et qui ne l'inondait pas de ses émotions car c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait dû s'isoler. Il était fatigué de toutes les émotions qui l'entouraient tous les jours surtout que celles-ci étaient particulièrement fortes et négatives ces derniers jours.


End file.
